Shadow Broker Dossiers/Captain David Anderson
Captain David Anderson is a rejected Spectre candidate. Close working relationship with Commander Shepard before destruction of the Normandy SR1. Monitor communications for renewed contact with Shepard. Military Correspondence Intercept 16:12 // Secure Comm Buoy #4673 // Encrypted // #3467 - DA - 225 Sender: Captain Farrah Gapoli, Arcturus Station David Anderson, I have been asked to step in on the matter of your continued vocal and insistent support of Commander Shepard, formerly of the SR1 Normandy, within the Alliance military and to third party contracts. The matter of Commander Shepard and his involvement in the attack on the Citadel station is of high value to military intelligence and the Galactic Council. To that end, we respectfully ask you to cease and desist your continued investigation that has been deemed closed and sealed for two solar years. Your continued agitation in this matter is deemed a high security risk with potential repercussions for galactic security. Please consider our position carefully. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact my office. Sincerely, Captain Farrah Gapoli Assistant in Charge of Operations Arcturus Station Even when playing as a female Shepard, the message will still refer to "his involvement in the attack", rather than "her involvement in the attack". Personal Correspondence Intercept 04:23 // #12947 - DA - 325 Sender: Cynthia Barris, Atlanta, Earth David, Henry and I went to Jason's graduation ceremony in San Francisco today. Such a beautiful occasion! All those gowns and bright spirits. So much potential! I know Henry would frown at the thought, but I couldn't help recalling the pomp around your appointment to the Hastings. You were the second in command weren't you? The military always did ceremony very well. God, that was a lifetime ago. Jason says to send his best. I'm so proud of him! "Aerospace Engineer." I don't pretend to understand what he does, but the gleam in his eyes when he is trying to explain his latest designs to me say that he has found his place in this universe. He wanted you to be there, at his ceremony, but I know duty calls. He sees you as a heroic figure off fighting grand battles in space. I hope you can make it for the holidays this year. Henry asked just the other day. I know you don't see eye to eye on much but he respects you. He respects what you do. And you know Jason is over the moon when you can take the time to review his ship designs. Let me know about the holidays and David, please be careful. Love, Cynthia Recent Transactions Recent Transactions CATALOG ORDER: Dionysus Imports VIDEO DOWNLOAD: Saren: A Hero Betrayed PURCHASE 2233- DA-116: Modis Valley Brand: 2 bottles, white wine VIDEO DOWNLOAD: Damaged: The Truth Behind the Citadel Crisis PURCHASE 8785- DA-342: Illium Elite Brand: 1 bottle, Gold Label Erasa VIDEO DOWNLOAD: The Path of Lies: A History of the Alliance Military VIDEO DOWNLOAD: Afraid of the Dark: Reapers, Collectors and other Myths PURCHASE 2543- DA-226: Red Janey Brand: 2 bottles, Special Stock vodka SERVICES: Kleen Sweep Home Maintenance pl:Akta Handlarza Cieni/David Anderson ru:Капитан Дэвид Андерсон (Досье) Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC